(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel shampoo compositions and more particularly, to shampoo compositions which have high detergent action on oily dirt and exhibit good foamability at the time of shampooing.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
Known shampoo compositions have usually utilized, as a base, anionic surface active agents such as alkylsulfates, polyoxyethylene alkylsulfates and the like, or amphoteric surface active agents such as alkylbetaines, alkylamine oxides and the like either singly or in combination thereof. However, shampoo compositions using these types of materials do not have satisfactory detergency against oily soil such as of triglycerides which may impart objectionable oiliness to hair or skin. As a consequence, there are produced some troubles such as stickiness of hair or skin, a hard-to-groom problem of hair and the like due to "greasiness", especially, inherent to the younger generation. Thus, there is a high demand for shampoo compositions with improved detergency.
On the other hand, it is known that for washing of wool, ethylene oxide added type nonionic surface active agents have higher detergency against oils and fats including triglycerides than the anionic surface active agents. Known shampoo compositions to which ethylene oxide added type nonionic surface active agents are incorporated have high detergency against oily soil. However, foamability which is one of important properties of shampoo is substantially lost. This loss becomes considerable especially under highly oil-soiling conditions. Accordingly, ethylene oxide added type nonionic surface active agents are used only for hair condition controlling purposes so as to impart smoothness to hair.